Truly
by Lykouleon
Summary: Sora and Leon are brothers and they live together in a small town. They both love each other but they don't know if the other does. Then one night, Sora is raped. What will this event lead to? SLASH/INCEST/MENTIONS OF RAPE


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Kingdom Hearts and Leon from FFVIII. I borrow them. I swear I didn't steal them. –shifty eyes-

I know, I know. I should be updating my other KH story instead of making another one. But guess what. This isn't a multiple chapter story. Just one long story about a one-shot and what not. Anyway, I just felt I had to get this out of my head. I really did. It was driving me crazy not getting it out there. Funny how my other story isn't doing that to me. I even wrote a rough draft about this in my Algebra 4 class. I'm officially failing that class too. Too lazy to do math. I do have the highest grade in my history class though. I feel kinda proud. All because I'm one of the 5 people who took the presidents' test. A test where I had to name all the presidents. After that test I forgot all of them. Anyway it took me like almost a week to write this. I was lazy like 2 days out of that week and hardly wrote much. I tried to finish typing this while watching Bleach, which got me distracted and tried typing while watching Blood . That one got me real distracted because it was the episode where Solemon dies (I spell his name right?). And I cried a lot when he died. Same thing when Moses died. I just really like those two characters. It's very upsetting for me. And I probably spoiled this for a few. Oh well, on to the story. I ramble on too much. Oh by the way this is my first one-shot. So tell me what you think of it. (Don't know if this is counted as a one-shot...) But don't be too mean about it if you don't like it. And sorry for any mistakes and kinda crappy sex scene, I tried my best but I was doing it late at night and my mind was having trouble thinking when I finished typing the whole thing. I did reread it again when I had enough sleep to fix any errors I could spot and make it better, which made it 22 pages and 10,932 words long instead of 20 pages and like 10,000 or below words long. Not including my rambling and the warning below of course. One of Leon's moments seemed a bit shorter then Sora's when I first typed it. But I fixed that. I also apoligize in advance for any things you didn't like. Hint: the crappy confession.Ok now on with the story after this warning.

WARNING: This one long and only chapter contains sex, yaoi, incest and that's about it…I think. If you're not into this stuff then why did you even click the dang title in the first place when I obviously put a warning in the summary? Silly anti people, this stuff is for people who enjoy reading this kind of stuff. And this story isn't tied to the KH plotline at all. So if you're looking to see some keyblades and stuff like that, then don't get your hopes up. It's just Leon and Sora in real life being brothers and stuff.

* * *

How could such a thing happen?

Why would someone just…rape him?

A young brunette teenager was left behind a dumpster in the alley to sob and feel used. The hissing rain was pouring down onto his little hometown and onto his body, beginning to soak him to the bone.

He was curled up into a ball on the wet floor, his pants pulled down to his knees, his shirt pushed up to his chest. Blood trickled out from his asshole, leaking down onto the alleyway floor. He continued to weep and cry, the tears blending in with the rain droplets, unable to believe that only moments ago he was violated by someone he didn't know. That someone was probably a couple years older than him. The teen something like this would never happen.

Why him? Why did he have to be the target of rape?

What made him feel worse is the fact his body actually responded to the actions of the rapist. His body actually enjoyed the attention it was receiving. The evidence was on the wall behind him and on his chest.

The brunette felt dirty.

He felt like a slut.

After a few more minutes of crying, he finally tried to stand but when he tried moving his legs, they wouldn't respond. They only shook as he tried to move them. So instead, the teen reached down into pants' pocket and pulled out a cell phone. He flipped open the device and brought it up to his face. Looking at the screen, he began to dial 911. Instead of pressing the send button after inserting the 3 numbers, he quickly pushed the clear button 3 times and quickly pressed 1 for speed dial. Pressing the send button, he brought the phone up to his and quietly listening to the ringing. He help back his tears as he waited for the other person on the line to pick up.

"Hello?" A tired voice called out on the other line.

"…Leon…" the boy said, the tears flowing down his face as he was unable to hold them back anymore and began sobbing once more.

"…Sora?" the other called out with a worried tone.

The teen didn't respond and only continued to weep as he began to breathe incoherently.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

No response.

"Sora, please answer me. What happened? Why are you crying?"

Sora inhaled sharply to try and stop his erratic breathing so he could speak. "I-I…was…" He began.

"You were what?" Leon asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I…was…raped." The last was said in whisper, only loud enough for the other to hear, and the brunette began to cry hysterically.

* * *

The young brunette adult eyes widened when he heard the last word spoken to him on the other line. He lied still on his bed hearing the other continuing to cry and to shocked to move. Shaking his head, he cursed and quickly climbed out of bed. He set his cell phone on the nightstand and quickly put on his shoes. The book he had been reading before he had fallen asleep fell on the floor with a thud. Grabbing the phone off the nightstand, he put it up to his ear, hearing the other still crying.

"Sora, listen to me. Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up."

The other stopped his crying and erratic breathing and inhaled sharply again. "No…I don't want you to see me like this."

"Sora, this is no time to worry about your appearance! Tell me where you are now!"

"…In the alley by the old abandoned warehouse."

"Alright I'm coming to get you. Wait for me there, please."

"…Okay."

The older male closed his cell phone, shoved it into his pocket and grabbed the car keys off the night stand. Looking around the apartment frantically, he ran into the bathroom, coming out seconds later with a couple of towels and headed out the door. He ran to his car that was parked in the parking lot and fumbled for the car key. Once he inserted the key and unlocked the car, he turned the ignition on and drove out of the parking lot.

He quickly zipped through traffic, trying to obey the road rules. But it seemed impossible when the image of Sora beaten up horrible kept popping into his mind. Letting out an annoyed sigh, he tried to pay attention to the road, watching out for any cops that would want to stop him since he is speeding.

What seemed like ages for Leon, he finally arrived at the location the brunette told him where he would be. He parked his car in the small sandlot in front of abandoned warehouse and shut it off. Grabbing one of the towels on the passenger's seat, he got out of it and began his search for Sora. Completely ignoring the rain pounding onto his body, the dark brunette walked out of the sandlot and followed the small sidewalk until he reached the alley that lay between the warehouse's fence and a tall abandoned building. He inhaled a big breath and exhaled, trying to prepare himself for what he was going to encounter.

"Sora…?" He said, slowly walking into the alley. "Sora, where are you?"

Seeing no sign of the young teen, he slowly began to panic in his mind until he heard a bang. He turned his head in the direction of where he heard the sound come from. Looking suspiciously at the dumpster, he began to walk toward it. He stopped in front and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Sora, is that you?" He called out, walking closer to it and looked into it. Retreating after smelling the horrid smell of garbage, he figured Sora was behind the dumpster. He walked around the dumpster finding Sora, his back against the dumpster as he pulled his shirt down. The young brunette turned his head toward Leon, surprised like deer caught in the headlights.

"Leon…" Sora turned his head away as he struggled to stand up, only slipping on the wet floor every time he tried. The older male walked over to the younger and helped him up. The teen tried to pull away but the other held him close as he walked both Sora and himself out of the alley and into the sandlot. Opening the passenger side door, he sat Sora on the seat not caring if the leather seats got wet. He reached into the back of the car, grabbed a hold of the towels, and handed them to Sora to dry off.

Shutting the door closed, he walked around the car and entered the driver's side. Closing the door, he lot out an exhausted sigh and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"W-Wait!" The teen called out.

"What?"

"A-Are you going to call the police?"

"Of, course. What? You don't want me to call them?"

The brunette shook his head.

"Sora, I have to. What happened to you…I have to tell the police otherwise the asshole that did this to you might hurt someone else or worse come back for you and leave you for dead."

"…Okay."

Leon quickly dialed the numbers and listened to the phone as it rang. Once someone answered on the other side, Leon gave them the information that Sora told him. How old the accused looked, how he looked like, how tall he was and such. Once the information that Sora could give to Leon, was given to the cops, the older male closed the phone and turned on the car.

"Are we going home?"

"Yeah, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. The police will find who did this to you and put him in jail. I'll make sure of it." Leon reassured the youngest and drove out of the sandlot.

* * *

The warm water that cascaded from the shower head above felt refreshing to Sora. It was better than being soaked with cold frigid water from the storm that was still going on outside. Roaring thunder could be heard through the walls of the small bathroom but the brunette ignored it and concentrated on getting clean.

Even though this shower was refreshing him, it still didn't wash away the shame and humiliation he received from a complete stranger. The more Sora began to think about it, the more he felt like a slut. He still couldn't believe he let something like that happen to him.

No, he tried to fight back. He tried to escape…but in the end, he gave up. The stranger was too strong. Every time Sora struggled, he was punched in the gut. The proof was on his abdomen.

The teen ran his fingers ever so slightly over bruises on his stomach, hissing at the pain when he's fingers ran over a very tender and sensitive bruise. Retreating the fingers from the sensitive area, he let his head hang low, supporting himself up with his arms up against the wall. Losing himself to the deep crevices of his mind, he let the water fall onto his head.

A sudden knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts, looking over to the bathroom entrance and exit.

"Yeah?" Sora called out, trying to talk over the falling water.

"Just checking up on you and you should think about getting out of the shower, water isn't free you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be out in a few minutes."

He closely listened to the retreating footsteps and then returned his attention to the shower. After a few more minutes of being in the shower, he finally turned the shower head off and stepped out of the tub. Grabbing a towel off the towel rack, he wrapped it around his hips and proceeded to the exit. Sora stopped before reaching the door, turning his head to the side and stared, hating the person in the mirror.

"Stupid slut." He whispered every so softly and let out a depressing sigh, then exited the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he leaned back against the door and stared down at the floor as if it were something he truly despised.

"Keep staring and the carpet might set on fire." Leon said as he sat at the foot of his bed, snapping the teen out of his little daze.

"Might as well be, it's an ugly color." The carpet was truly an ugly shade of dark dirty blue. "Shouldn't I be in the hospital, rather than here?"

"You know you hate hospitals."

"I know but…they can take care of me better."

"Don't worry. I can take care of you just as well. I am going for my goal to be a doctor."

"Yeah…that's what I'm afraid of."

Leon ignored the insult and reached over to his nightstand opening a small drawer then pulled out a first aid kit. He got back to his sitting position and opened the box, pulling out bandages.

"Now get over here so I can cover those nasty bruises."

"Wha? How did you…?"

"You're not wearing a shirt, moron. I can see them quite clearly from here."

"Right…" He slowly walked over to the older male and sat beside him on the foot of the bed. The younger one lifted his arms to allow Leon to more easily dress his wounds. After a few minutes of wrapping Sora in bandages, Leon finally put the kit away and allowed the teen to move a bit to get used to the feeling of being wrapped in bandages.

"Feel any better?" Leon asked, sitting back on the bed.

"A little, I guess." Sora turned his attention to the alarm clock on the nightstand and let out a small yawn. "Anyway, I guess I'll turn in."

Leon nodded as he watched the younger walk over to a light brown dresser and pull out a pair of boxers as well as a white shirt. Sora turned to Leon giving him a glare and the eldest turned his head away, knowing the youngest wanted to change without him looking. Once Sora finished changing into his clothes he walked back over to the left side of the bed and carefully laid down on the bed, covering himself with the huge blanket that was scrunched in the middle.

Both Leon and Sora lived together in this small apartment that had only bedroom with a huge bed that could fit three people and bathroom. The living room was of course at the entrance of the apartment and the kitchen was just a small little area that was part of the living room. The apartment was small but in damn good shape. It wasn't like any of those crummy cockroach infested apartments. They lived in an apartment complex that was in good condition, in a good neighborhood, in an almost perfect little town. There was a little crime here and there. Such as the crime of rape that had happened to Sora. But there was crime, everywhere. Nothing is ever peaceful in today's society.

Leon could remember the first time Sora came over to live with him. He was depressed and uncomfortable. He was like that because both their parents died three years ago. Yes _their_ parents. Leon and Sora are related. Leon had agreed that the teen should live with him instead of their grandparents. Sora really wasn't comfortable with being with the old folks. Something to do with them having no fun in their life because they were old and making the atmosphere seem more depressed because of death of the parents. Leon also wanted to reform the brotherly relationship he once had with his younger brother. Soon after Leon began high school, their relationship kind of broke off. It broke off even more after he began college. Now, it seems to be getting back together. Leon had helped Sora out all these years. When Sora woke up crying, knowing his parents were dead, the eldest comforted him. He helped the brunette overcome his depression and helped him become his old self.

Now they make jokes, they have fun, and do things together. Leon really does admire Sora for who he is. He's carefree and loveable. Very popular with the ladies and some guys at his high school and he has many friends. Leon was the same but he was more concentrated in his work. Too concentrated, that when his friends asked if he wanted to go to a party with them, he refused. Leon really did care for his brother. When Sora called him earlier that night, his heart practically stopped when he heard the horrible news. He wished he could go back in time and stop such an event from happening to his brother. But he knew he couldn't.

Leon continued to stare at Sora, who was struggling to find a comfortable position, until the teen finally settled himself and let sleep overtake him.

"Goodnight, little brother." Leon softly said as he removed his black jeans leaving on his boxers and white shirt. He got into bed, covering himself with the other half of the huge blanket and fell asleep in moments.

* * *

Nearly a week has passed since the incident. Sora still didn't feel comfortable enough to leave the house for fear he would get raped again. Leon had tried to convince him countless times to come outside but every time he refused. The older man even tried to take him to the grocery store but Sora refused by locking himself in the bathroom.

"Sora you can't stay inside forever."

"Just watch me."

Leon sighed as he sat on the couch that was parallel to the one Sora was currently lying on, with a pillow over his face.

"What if the apartment catches fire? Are you just gonna lay there?"

"Yes."

The eldest let out a frustrated sigh as he got from the couch and walked over to the other. He sat down at the end of the couch, the only spot Sora's body wasn't occupying, beside Sora's head. Looking down to the side of him, he grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room.

"You need to get out. You can't be a couch potato for the rest of your life."

"Give me back my pillow."

"No, not until you at least try to get a few steps out of the apartment."

"Forget it."

"Just try. Please, Sora. You need to get over this fear. The therapist said so."

"I don't care what the therapist said. I ain't going anywhere. That bastard is still out there."

"Sora you can't let fear control your life. You have to stand up to it and -" Leon was cut off by the sudden ringing of the phone that was on the stand beside him. Reaching over, he picked up the phone and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Leon listened closely to what the one on the other line was saying, his eyes widening to whatever the other said. "Yes…Are you sure it's-?" He kept quiet for some time, the silence seeming to last forever until Leon's voice cut through. "Ok…Thank you, bye." Sora looked up at the darker brunette with a baffled look on his face as Leon hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" The brunette asked as he got up into a sitting position.

"The police." Leon calmly said, looking away from his brother.

"What did they say?"

"They said…" He turned to look at Sora. "They caught the bastard."

Sora was surprised for a while. "But…how do they know it's him?"

"Because he confessed to the crime and he was new around here. Nobody in this town knew who he was. The police looked up on who he was and found out he was a convicted felon from another city and had raped another kid. The police from the city were going to arrest him after they gathered evidence that he committed that crime but he ran away before they could and he ended up here. That's the whole story." Leon said letting out an exhausted sigh as Sora kept his eyes on the ground, shocked that the police had finally captured the culprit.

It was true. They had finally caught the criminal who had raped the poor teen. The police of the small town began to suspect him because he was a newcomer. They didn't know who he was. None of the townsfolk did. Everyone, even the police, knew who was who if they've lived in the town for a long time. Whenever a crime arouse, the townspeople would suspect the newcomers which sometimes turned out to be that they were the ones who committed the crimes. But there were times when someone everyone knew committed murder because the one they murdered either got them real angry or they wanted to keep a secret from arising to the public or because they were drunk. But everyone in the town first suspects the newcomers. Police do a background check and if they see they aren't linked then they're clear. Then they get more into the investigation. But most of the time it does turn out to be a newcomer, the newcomer sometimes being a criminal who's trying to run away from the law by hiding in a small peaceful town. The town was mostly peaceful, a serious crime rising up every 6 months or so. Not including speeding or some teen deciding to play a prank on someone that ends up giving minor injuries to that person or curfew. Minor crimes didn't count as many of the teens like to break curfew and play pranks on other.

That's why Leon enjoyed this town. It was peaceful, he knew everyone, the air was fresh and it was like freedom from the big city to him. The townsfolk even encouraged him to become a doctor, especially the girls around his age if you know what I mean. Some of the doctors in the small town clinic even taught and tutored him on the field of medicine on their spare time. He even has a job as a doctor's assistant at the clinic. As of now, Leon has yet to go to medical school. But the thought of leaving Sora to go to the big city was something Leon didn't like. He thought of taking the brunette with him to live in the city but Sora didn't like living in a crowded place, he enjoyed living in the small town. Leon didn't know what to do. He really didn't want to leave his younger brother. He knew he would be back in another four years but the thought of being away from him that long still didn't seem nice.

Leon truly loved his brother in more ways than one. He admitted to himself a few months ago, that he had feelings for Sora. He knew these feelings were wrong in the eyes of others but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop loving the spiked brunette called Sora. Leon wondered if Sora had the same feelings toward him. He didn't dare ask though, for Leon feared that if it turns out he doesn't, than there whole brother relationship would just shatter.

The silence in the small apartment continued until Leon decided to break. "What's the matter? Aren't you glad they caught him?"

"I am…I was just surprised that they found him. The person I was scared of was actually caught...Are they really sure it was him?"

"Yes, Sora, it was him. And I'm guessing he's facing a good some years in prison for two accounts of rape."

"I still can't believe it…"

"Well believe it. Now will you try to at least make a few steps outside of the apartment?"

"I-I guess. But only if your by my side."

Those words made him freeze and nearly made his heart stop. Not the words of agreeing to try and go outside but the words that Sora wanted him to be by his side while the teen attempted to step out into the real world.

"Uh, Leon. Hello? You there?" Sora waved his hand in front of the eldest.

"Huh, what?" Leon snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at the youngest.

"Why the heck did you stare off into space all of sudden? Anyway, come I'm gonna try and step outside."

"What happened to the 'I'm not stepping out of this apartment attitude'?"

"It went on vacation." The teen replied as he got up from the couch and headed over to the front door.

Leon laughed a little at Sora's reply, getting up and followed the brunette. When they got to the door, the darker brunette opened the door and first stepped out to show the spiked brunette there was nothing to fear. Sora slowly followed Leon, successfully getting both of his feet out of the door. The fear began to rise up in him but he shook it away when he saw Leon by his side. He let out a long breathe and took another few steps away from the front door then some more until he was out on the grassy lawn in front of the apartments. Each step he took, Leon was by his side. It really did calm the teen down every time fear arose in himself and he saw the eldest by him.

An hour passed by with Leon and Sora now sitting on the grass. The brunette seemed to be calmer now out in the open. But he wasn't so sure it would be the same if Leon wasn't around at all. He really did feel grateful for his older brother being there for him. Whether it was being there for after their parents died or after the incident that caused him to fear the outside world. He was just grateful that Leon was there and alive. He felt a sense of calm and peace around him. Leon was almost always calm and collected. He rarely got angry. There was a time when Sora got extremely angry for something that happened at school and when he got home, Leon was there and he seemed to calm down to the point of not punching something into oblivion. When he talked to Leon about the matter he calmed down a lot where he didn't seem angry as much when he stepped into the living room.

Leon was an amazing brother to Sora. He bought him what he needed like clothes, food and other stuff. Leon did what any other parent did except say mushy things that moms say and give him hugs or kiss him goodnight. Scratch that. He did whatever a parent did for their teenage son. Sora had even developed these feelings toward his brother. It kind of scared him, knowing that no one would probably accept such a feeling he had. But then again, he also didn't care if they knew. It was that 'I don't care what you think' attitude that most teens have that made him think that. He didn't care about other opinions. He truly loved his older brother.

Sora turned to look at Leon who was currently occupied at removing a small barely visible grass stain on his black jeans.

"You can barely even see it." The youngest said sounding annoyed.

"But I can see it." Leon said taking his attention away from the stain.

"Well no one cares if you can see it."

"Well you seem more like yourself being out here in the big scary world."

"Yeah…and don't use the words 'big scary world', I'm 17 not 7."

"Ok. Anyway, you feel more confident in being out here?"

"Yeah, with you around but I'm not so sure if I will be brave enough to be on my own."

"Well, let's…" Leon slowly stood up as to not let Sora know what he was about to do. "…find out." He quickly dashed for the front door of their apartment.

"Wha? Hey!" He saw what Leon did and once the darker brunette stepped into the apartment, shutting the door behind him, Sora felt the fear rising up in him. It was nearly dark outside and shadows of the trees and cars in the parking lot began to shape of things. Sora got up and quickly dashed for the front door, slamming it open and slamming it shut behind him.

"I guess you can't on your own."

"You ass! I just said I wasn't brave enough!"

"You said you're not sure and this is was the only way I could think of to see if it was true or not."

"There are other ways that don't involve running away! I thought I was gonna get raped out there!" Sora ran up to the older man attempting to punch him in the face but Leon stopped his punch by blocking with his hand. The brunette was actually angry at him which surprised the man a bit. "I was scared you idiot. Don't do that." Sora let his hand fall back to his side as he fell forward against Leon's body, the sudden fear draining him of his energy to stand.

The darker brunette's breathe hitched at the sudden contact. He did the first thing that came to mind. He wrapped his arms around the younger one. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Leon and Sora really didn't do any hugging at times like these or any other time, just pates on the back or words of reassurance. Things that didn't involve close contact. This hugging was beginning to make Leon's heart race. Sora could hear it also. He also began to feel like he should tell Leon his feelings for him. He didn't know why but he felt like he should. He felt like if he told him, he would accept him. The fact that Leon was embracing him in a hug was proof that Leon truly cared for him. But there was still doubt clouding the teens mind. Should he do it? That's what he kept asking himself. Going with his gut feeling, he began to form words.

"I have something I wanna tell you. Promise you won't get mad or hate me for it."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well I want to say that…" He pushed away from the embrace and walked back a few steps until he was near the front door.

"Say what? Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird!" The teen growled. "Anyway… well." Sora let out a sigh and looked away, not wanting to see what Leon's response would look like if he didn't like what the brunette was about to say. "Leon…I have feelings…for you…if you know what…I mean." He continued to stare at the wall beside him.

The sudden confession of feelings for him greatly surprised Leon. He thought that the teen wouldn't have such feelings. He believed that he was interested in some girl or guy at his school. But here he was, confessing that he liked the older man, his brother.

"I…I well…"

"It's ok if you say you don't like me like that after all we-"

"No. Sora…I do have the same feelings for you as well."

"R-Really?" The brunette asked in shock, looking over at the other.

"Yes." The eldest walked over to him pulling him into a tight embrace causing the teen to blush. "But I don't think…this could work out. What would the others in the town think? If we started dating-"

"Dating? Who said anything about dating?" Sora pulled away and looked up at the older man. "We already know each other real well. Dating is just something for the two people to get to know each other and develop even deeper feelings for one another. And I don't care what the others think. If they don't like it they can kiss my ass."

Leon laughed at Sora's remark. "Right that is what dating is. But if they find out they'll probably hate us."

"Didn't I just say that I don't care?"

"Well I do."

"Well stop caring what they think. I thought you said you loved me."

"I didn't say that. I said I had feelings for you."

"Same thing."

"But I do love you." The brunette was blushing deeply now and hid it by turning his head to the side.

Another hour passed with Leon and Sora discussing about their sudden confessions of love for each other while they sat side by side on the couch. Leon felt like such a thing couldn't work out between but Sora kept rejecting his doubts.

"I just don't think-"

"Quit doubting! That's one thing I don't like about you Leon."

"Sorry for being a person who doubts but I just-"

"No, what did I just get done telling you?" Sora put a hand over Leon's mouth to keep him quit.

"Sorry." Leon's muffled reply came.

"Listen, I don't love you just because. I have these feelings for you because you're an amazing person to me. You took me in after mom and dad died, you make sure I have what I need, you care about me and you comfort me when I'm upset. You do so much for me just to make I have a comfortable life." Sora rested his head on the eldest's shoulder as tears began to weal up in his eyes, his hand falling back to his side. "You can't just say this won't work and tell me to move on with my life. That'll just break my heart. I really want to be with you. I don't care if we are brothers."

Leon stared at the top of the head of his brother, guilt panging his heart. He didn't want Sora to feel like he didn't want to be with him. In all honesty, the darker brunette wanted to be with the youngest. But the thought of being hated by the townspeople scared him. He feared that they would vandalize their home, try and kick them out of the town, that they would hurt Sora for having such feelings at school or anywhere. That's what he feared. But Leon began to think that he should take the brunette's advice by not caring. That if they found out, then they found out and if they didn't like it they could just find somewhere else to live, a place where the people accepted their feelings for each other. Leon wanted to be with the other, even if they were tied by blood.

The older man wrapped his right hand around the teen. Using his left hand, he lifted the youngest head to look at him. Seeing the small amount of tears on his face made him felt even worse. Sora hardly cried. If this made him cry he defiantly didn't want to see him if he rejected him.

"I'm sorry I doubt so much. I really should let this flow naturally rather than avoiding it. I don't want you to be upset and hate me. So I guess…I'll go with it. I really care about you, Sora and I want to be with you, even if we are related." The eldest gave the teen a kiss on the forehead, receiving a flustered blushing teenager. Leon laughed at the expression he had on his face only making the teen glare at him.

Something began to pull Sora closer to the man but whatever it was, it made him press his lips up against the older man successfully stopping his laugh and making the man blush furiously. He was surprised; the younger one actually was kissing him. He didn't know what to do until he found himself enjoying the warm kiss. Closing his eyes, he lost himself in the kiss enjoying the feel of the younger's soft virgin lips. This was Sora's first kiss. Yes it was the younger one's first kiss. The man was feeling kind of glad that he was the one to first kiss the brunette. After what seemed like hours but were only a couple of minutes, the younger one pulled away to catch his breath.

"I suspect that was your first kiss. I could have gone on for another minute or so."

"Don't remind of that whore you used to be with."

"Don't be jealous that you weren't my first kiss."

"I'm not. I really didn't like him. He just up and left you Leon. How can you not hate him for doing that to you?"

"To be honest, I am mad at him for that. I just don't find showing it would do anything about it. His gone and I should just move on with my life."

"You're too kind for your own good you know that."

"I know but isn't that what you love about me?"

Sora didn't bother answering, the blush on his face answered Leon's question. The man grabbed the teen's chin and pulled him into another kiss. Leon slowly ran his tongue along Sora's bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. The younger one first didn't know what he was trying to do and then realized what the man's intentions were. Opening his mouth, the teen let the older man's wet appendage slip into his the moist cavern that was his mouth. Leon explored every inch of the teen's mouth, trying to memorize the texture and feel of it. He eventually lost himself in the moment, pushing Sora down onto the couch as he continued to run his hungry tongue inside the mouth of Sora. Eventually Sora decided to fight back, he wanted in on the action. Sora's wet appendage began to fight back against Leon's. Their tongues' danced in a battle of dominance and in the end, Leon won the battle. They eventually broke contact to get some air.

The older man couldn't believe he had just frenched his own brother. But then again, he rather enjoyed it. He looked down at the teen finding he was staring back at him with a look of lust that was hypnotizing to him. The man found himself leaning down and ravishing those pale lips once again.

Sora was enjoying this affection his brother was giving him. He began to feel, he wanted to go further with his brother. But he was still, deep down, afraid of doing it. The rape incident left him scared. No. He didn't want to feel like he was just something to be used. Maybe Leon would make him feel loved and not something to be tossed around for someone else's pleasure. He slowly put his hands up against Leon's chest and pushed him away a bit so he could speak, confusing the man a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"I just…" The brunette wanted to come straight to the point but he found he was having trouble with it. "Well…I just wanted to know…if it's ok with, to go…further."

"I don't under-" At first he didn't understand what Sora was talking about but it eventually got to him. "Oh." He got up from off the younger one and sat on the edge of the couch as to not sit on and injure Sora's legs. Sora didn't know what Leon's sudden reaction would lead to. Using his elbow to support himself, he watched what Leon would do next.

"About that, well...I admit I would like to go further with you and I don't care what people think about it. But I don't feel like it's time that we should do such a thing. You still have to get over your fears."

"I know and you're the only one who can help me with that." The brunette took in a deep breath. "After I was raped by that man I felt used. I felt like I wasn't meant to be loved. That man made me feel like some…worthless whore and I wanna feel loved." The teen immediately broke in tears, turning away from Leon and muffling his crying noises with his hand.

"Sora…" The eldest put his arms around the younger one and pulled him into another hug. "You're not a whore. Don't think such a thing. Just because…that…happened doesn't mean that you weren't mean to be loved. Mom and dad still love you even though they aren't with us and I love you most of all. Don't let whatever that guy did get to you."

"But if you really did love me then-!" He stopped speaking as the overwhelming tears drenched his cheeks, burying his face into the oldest man's chest to muffle his crying.

Leon put a hand on the younger's head, patting it gently. Leon truly did love his brother. He didn't want him feel like he was used. He'd show him that he wasn't a whore and that he was deeply loved. The man lifted the younger's head up and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"If you want to feel loved…then I guess I'll grant that wish now." Leon picked up the teen and carried him to the bedroom, bridal style making the teen blush ten shades of red. He placed him gently on the bed and straddled his hips. Leaning his head down, he passionately kissed the teen. Ever so slightly he bit the teen's bottom lip making the other gasp at the tinge of pain. And quite frankly, it sort of turned the younger one on as well as the older one. Leon took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the teen's mouth. Oh and how he just loved how Sora tasted. There was a hint of cinnamon and some other sweets. Sora truly loved his sweets but he loved Leon more.

Sora was enjoying this display of affection. Ever so slowly, Sora slipped his hands underneath Leon's shirt. This sudden contact surprised the man a bit but he didn't break their kiss and just let Sora do whatever he wanted. The teen's hand gently felt the rough but still soft muscles of the older male. Leon slowly slipped his hand under the teen's shirt as well, causing him to gasp at feeling Leon's cool hand.

Leon eventually pulled away from the kiss and gently removed Sora's shirt, tossing it onto the ground. Leon looked over the teen's skinny and pale body. He watched at how his chest rose up and fell back down when Sora breathed in and out. He then ran a hand over his stomach causing the teen to suddenly flinch and the man to retreat his hand. Leon looked up at the younger one seeing his eyes were closed shut and face filled with a hint of fear. He gave the teen a quick peck on the lips, running his hand against his smooth check.

"Sora, you sure you want to do this? You seem a bit scared even though you know I would never hurt you."

"I-I'm not scared."

"Well you look like you are to me. Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

"No, I want you…to love me. I want to have sex with you. I just…can't get that event out of my mind."

The older male leaned in for another kiss and pulled away again. "Just focus your attention on me and only me. Try and block out everything else."

"Attention hog."

"Just don't try and think of that time, Sora."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll try. Now take off your shirt. I don't see why I have to be the only one without a shirt here."

The older male chuckled grabbing the teen's hands and putting them up against his chest. "You take it off. I took yours off, now you do the same for me."

"Fine." Sora slowly removed Leon's shirt, tossing it off into some part of the bedroom. Once he had done so he examined the lean muscles of the older man as he slowly ran a hand across his broad chest.

"Like what you see?" This caused Sora to blush a 20 some shades of red.

"Yeah," He admitted. "But I don't get why you have muscles while I'm just skinny."

"Even though we're brothers doesn't mean we have to be built the same. Besides I work out while you just lay on the couch like the lazy person you are and munch on sweets. I don't see why you don't gain any weight from all those sweets you eat, though."

"Amazing aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are amazing." The older male said as he leaned down and pulled the teen into another kiss. Breaking away from their short kiss, he began to kiss along Sora's jaw line until it led him to the younger one's neck. Oh how he just wanted to ravish that pale skin of his neck. And he was going to. He slowly pressed his lips against the pale neck suckling on it and running his tongue over it ever now and then. This display of affection made the teen gasp from sheer pleasure. What Leon was doing to him was making shivers run down his spine.

Leon was right, he should just forget about that event. He shouldn't let fear take control of his life. Sora was going to enjoy this night with Leon, the man he loved. He wasn't going to let fear ruin this moment. He let himself enjoy the feeling of Leon's lip on his neck and his tongue licking the soft muscles of his neck. Sora began to moan from the pleasure, gasping every now and then when Leon gently nipped his neck. He could feel his pants grow tighter on him and felt something hard twitch against his leg as well. Leon then bit Sora's neck but not hard enough to make the teen scream in pain but to receive a loud gasp and a small amount of blood to seep from the wound. He lapped the droplets of blood, liking the copper taste of the teen's blood. After several more minutes of Leon ravishing the younger's neck, the man finally pulled away with a satisfied look as he licked his lips, looking over at the couple of hickies he had marked onto the other's neck with. Sora was at the moment trying to catch his breath from the constant moaning he was doing, his head to the side as he kept his attention at the wall.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

The eldest chuckled. "Well, I guess that's enough foreplay for now. Now we move on to the part where we have to be nude." The man got up and off the teen's hips into a sitting position next to him then began to remove the belt on Sora's pants and that's when he noticed the lump in his pants. He laughed again, getting the belt successfully off and tossing it somewhere. "Looks like I'm not the only one who is really enjoying this. I assume you got over your fear for our moment?"

That made the teen blush again as he ripped his attention away from the wall and looked over at Leon with a glare. The man only smiled at him as he proceeded to unbutton Sora's pants. Once that was through, he unzipped the pants next and began to slowly pull them down.

"Just rip them off! It doesn't take that long to remove pants!"

"But I want to enjoy this moment. This is the first time I get to see your lower regions." The man teased the teen with an innocent look on his face.

"Just hurry up!"

"But that's not how to treat a fine delectable at a fancy restaurant. You have to take it in slowly and not look like a pig in front of everyone."

Sora growled while Leon gave a small chuckle. The older man enjoyed teasing the younger male every now and then. It gave him the chance to see the annoyed face of the brunette that the man loved to see. The way his eyebrows furrowed and his face looking close to a pouting look.

After what seemed like hours to Sora, Leon finally removed the teen's pants and boxers as well as his shoes and socks. The older man stared at the teen's semi-erected penis. Sora blushed at how Leon just stared at him, seeing that lustful look on the man's face. Leon just continued to stare, enjoying what he was seeing. He's only seen the brunette half-naked. He's never seen the lower part of his part. He ran his hand against the teen's legs, feeling the soft skin and purposely brushing past the erection of his younger brother as he brought his hand back to his side, causing Sora to gasp.

"My turn, get to it." Leon stated as he leaned backwards against his hands, waiting for Sora to remove his pants. The teen got up, his face red and proceeded to remove the other's pants. Once he had removed Leon's pants along with his shoes and socks, he tried to not look at the other's manhood but he found himself looking anyway, seeing it was bigger than his which caused him to blush even more. The teen then tried to hide the fact he was staring by having his head turned a bit to the side but still found he was staring at it. The older man could tell he was looking. Sora then turned his attention away from the man's penis, looking over at the headboard of the bed. Leon shifted around a bit to get closer to Sora, leaning up to his ear.

"Like what you saw?" The eldest asked giving off a small laugh when he noticed the teen tense up a bit.

"Well…as a matter of fact…I did." He replied looking at the man now.

"Well don't worry. You'll get to play with it after I play with yours." Leon gently pushed Sora back onto the bed seeing the extremely red face of the teen. Crawling on top of the younger one, he pressed his lips up against the other before he began to kiss his way down his body. On his way down the teen's body, he sucked one of his hardened nipples as well as giving one a hard lick and giving a soft bite to the other. All the while, Sora was gasping and moaning. After several minutes of sucking, biting and licking at Sora's skin, he finally reached the prize and found himself just staring at awe at it. It seemed to him like it was a forbidden fruit of god and he felt that if he even tried to taste it, he would be punished for it.

Blowing hot breath over the tip, he took in the head of the penis into his mouth. Ever so slightly he ran his tongue around the area enjoying how the teen moaned. He sucked the head ever so slowly, dipping his tongue into the slit making the other writhe in pleasure. Sora gave out an even louder moan as the older man took him whole. The man sucked hard and good enjoying the taste of pre-cum that was flowing out of the head of the penis. Grabbing the balls of the teen, he began to squeeze and fondle them with his skillful hand while he only continued to suck the other's cock hard and good. The man gave the cock hard sucks to try and milk out the teen's sweet juice he wanted to taste so badly. All the while he was going this, Sora was moaning and writhing under the intense pleasure he was receiving.

"Le…Leon…it…so good!" The brunette continued to yell out in sheer pleasure as he felt himself come closer to his climax. The older man wanted him to come now. He was going to taste that sweet juice of Sora's. Rubbing his palm against the teen's balls, he hummed letting out vibrations to intensify the teen's pleasure. "Oh god!" The younger one grabbed a fist full of the bed sheets, curled his toes and arched his back as he came into the other's mouth. Leon made sure he milked ever last bit of semen out of the other, eventually pulling away, licking the underside of the erection before he did so only causing the other to let a long excruciating moan. Sora found himself unable to breathe right as he tried to collect his thoughts back together after his climax. Leon only continued to lick his lip, enjoying the taste of Sora still in his mouth. He had to admit to himself, the younger one tasted pretty good.

"My turn." Leon finally said as he got off the teen and sat down beside him.

Sora sat up, sweat running down his face making his hair stick to his face, panting as he tried to regain his normal breathing pattern. Crawling over to the man, he began to lean his head down only finding he wasn't experienced at this sort of thing. Going with his instinct, he took in the older one's erection into his mouth, attempting to repeat what the man did to him, licking and sucking here and then. He didn't know if Leon was enjoying it but that was confirmed when he heard the older male let out a small moan. Sora looked up at the man as he continued to suck on his cock. He found that the man eyes were shut tight as he bit the bottom of his lip as to try and keep himself from moaning out load. The teen felt a sense of accomplishment, being able to reduce the older male to this.

"Nnn…Sora…" The brunette felt even more confident after hearing the other moan out his name. He began to suck the man's penis harder breaking Leon's defenses and making him moan loudly as he writhed in the pleasure the brunette was handing to him. And Sora thought he was moaning loudly. It seemed his older brother could be very vocal when someone sucked his cock in the right way. And he was doing it the right way. The teen bobbed his head up and down on the sensitive organ, making the other fist the sheets into his hands. Leon didn't think Sora would be this good for his first time but he was enjoying it. Sora continued to suck on the other's erection, finding his own organ wasn't getting attention at all as it stayed limp, his cock twitching now and then as it begun to slowly spring to life. He was obviously getting turned on by how the older male was moaning at his actions and how his cock was in his mouth so he could do whatever he pleased to it. He felt a cool hand wrap itself around his cock and begin to pump it furiously, springing Sora's erection fully back to life. The teen let go of the organ in his mouth to let out a gasping moan. Taking the man's cock back into his mouth he started sucking on it, moaning as he did so, giving off vibrations onto the other's penis which caused Leon to bend his head back and let out moans of approval.

After a few more licks and sucks, the darker brunette finally came, shoving his cock deep into the teen's mouth but not so much as it could make him choke. Sora tried to drink every drop of juice from his brother without chocking. He finally pulled away licking the head as he did so. Staying on his hands and knees, he tried to regain his breath. Leon was truly surprised at how good Sora's first try and sucking a cock was.

"Well, that was pretty good for your first time. Did you practice before?"

"I did not! I just followed my instinct." The teen yelled, his head to the side.

"Well you're instinct were pretty good. And did I taste good?" The older man asked, lifting the teen's head up so he could get a good look at him.

"Yeah."

"Good. Then you wouldn't mind sucking it again? I can't fuck you with a limp cock and I sure as hell don't want to touch myself in front of you."

"You've touched yourself?"

"Maybe. Just suck my dick already."

"Horny, bastard." The teen leaned his head back down and began to suck on the other's cock until he was fully hard, with Leon continuing to play with the teen's own organ. Sora finally pulled, giving the head a final hard lick.

"Well then, I have to admit your first try was better. Anyway, now that we had or little warm up I think we should start the real workout." Leon let go of the other's organ and pushed the teen back on the bed, crawling on top of him but not before reaching over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and pulling out a small bottle of lube.

"How long have you had that their?" Sora asked worried that he slept with his previous boyfriend on their bed.

"A while. Why do you want to…Oh." The man laughed seeing the expression on the teen's face. "Don't worry. I didn't have sex with anyone on this bed. Well until today." Leon gave Sora a quick peck on the lips and proceeded to put a bit of lubricant on his fingers. "Are you sure you want to go through with this. I don't want to make you feel like you're being forced into this."

"Yeah, I wanna go all the way with you."

"Sounds a bit corny but…if you want to then ok. This might feel weird at first and hurt as well. You do know how gay sex works, right?"

"Yeah I have an idea about it after a friend decided to talk about how it works to the whole group."

"Right then you know what's coming, I assume."

"Yeah, fingers in my ass."

Leon laughed at Sora's comment. "Yeah, that's right." He then lowered his fingers to the younger one's entrance. "You sure?"

"Yes, just get on with it!"

The man chuckled at Sora's reaction and then pushed his index finger into the tight ring of muscles, stopping when he couldn't go any further. Sora moved around a bit as he tried to get used to the weird feeling of having one of his brother's fingers in his asshole. Soon enough, Leon added the second finger making the teen his at the slight pain he was feeling. The older man began to scissor the younger's virgin hole so it could accommodate for his large organ. He then added the third finger, widening the teen even more and slowly pushed in and out with Sora biting his bottom lip at the pain.

The man eventually pulled his fingers out of the teen's hole when he saw fit that he was prepared. Grabbing a hold of hold of the lube and coating himself with the stuff, he lifted the younger one's legs up, put them over his shoulder's and put his penis at the entrance.

"You ready?" Leon asked as he looked over at the other.

"Yeah."

Leon nodded at the younger one and began to gently push into the teen as painlessly as he could. But he found it to be hard to do as he heard the brunette hiss loudly. This was indeed more painful then how he thought it would be but he had a feeling it was going to be like that. Once the older male was fully inside the other, he kept still to let the younger one get used to his size. Sora currently felt strange with Leon being inside him. He then looked up at the older male and nodded to him that he was ok. Leon got the message and slowly moved out until his head was the only part of him inside the tight ring of muscles and then pushed back in. The teen let out a small cry of pain, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Damn…it hurts." Sora bit his bottom lip to try and distract himself from the pain but it didn't really help.

"I know but it'll get better." The man pulled the other into a deep kiss as he tried to distract him from the pain and it worked somewhat as it got Sora's attention. After a few more thrusting in and out the pain began to turn into pleasure and Sora was enjoying it as he let out small gasps and moans. The eldest began to thrust harder and faster into the other getting the younger one to moan even louder. It felt so good for the teenager that he even found that he found it hard to think clearly. He suddenly let out a scream of pleasure as he arched his back when the older one hit something inside him.

"Wha…What was that?" Sora said, having trouble speaking from all the moaning and shortness of breath.

"That would be your prostate. It's what helps gay sex feel so good."

"Well…do it…again."

"I was planning to." The older male quit his actions, trying to reposition himself so that he would hit that spot every time he trusted back in. Giving on hard trust back into the other, it hit dead on causing the other to see white as he let out another loud moan, one that could probably be heard by everyone living in the apartment complex. After several more thrusts, Sora began to reach down to his organ and touch himself, pumping his extremely hard erection in tune with Leon's thrusts. The older male noticed how hard he was thrusting in and out of the teen, seeing as how the headboard was banging against the wall constantly. It was a good thing that he chose to live at the one apartment at the end of the complex. The bedroom wall that the headboard kept banging against was the end of the apartment complex, nothing but grassy plain beyond that wall.

Thrust after excruciating thrust, Sora soon felt he was extremely close to coming over the edge. "Oh god! I'm gonna-" The teen bit his lip as he gave himself a few more pumps before putting his hand back to his side as he let Leon thrust into one more time without touching himself and that's when he lost it. Screaming his brother's name out, he finally came hard, semen spewing on his stomach and chest. When the flow of semen finally stopped, Sora let his whole body go limp as he tried to calm his ragged breathing but found it hard when Leon was still thrusting into him.

It didn't take long for the man to cum as well. The unconscious clenching and unclenching of Sora's hole helped him to finally bury himself to the hilt as he spewed forth his own semen deep inside his younger brother. After thrusting unconsciously a few more times, he finally collapsed onto Sora, too weak to try and pull himself out right now. They stayed quiet for some time until their hearts and breathing finally calmed down.

"That felt great. Now can you get your dick out of my asshole, Leon?" The teen finally spoke after several minutes of silence.

"I'm still too tired to move."

"Come on, I'll tear it out if you don't."

"Then again maybe I should. I want to keep my manhood." Leon pulled out of Sora and lied down beside the other. Closing his eyes, Leon kept quit and still to try and regain his energy to move.

"You tired?" Sora asked, moving himself onto his side.

"I did do all the work. You didn't do much besides jerk off. By the way, it looked like that wasn't the first time you attempted to touch yourself. Did you try it while I was at work or something?"

"S-Shut up! I did not!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I said I didn't!"

"Right."

Sora growled and then let his head fall back down onto the pillow to regain his strength to move as well, as he quietly fumed. He slowly closed his eyes and reopened them when he felt something wet against his abdomen. Looking down, he saw nothing but dark ruffled hair.

"What are you doing?" The brunette asked.

"Cleaning your delicious juice of your chest and I have to admit you taste better then my ex."

The teen blushed furiously. "Really?"

"Yup." He cleaned the rest of the semen off the teen's stomach, pulling away and lying back down beside the teen.

"Good…then I'm better than him."

"You sure are better at moaning in bed."

"Shut up! Quit making me feel embarrassed!"

"But you look so cute when you blush and look angry at the same time." Laughing, the eldest then pulled Sora into a warm embrace. "Feel like you're truly loved after our little fun?"

"Yeah, I didn't think sex could be…that passionate."

"Well it is when you do it with someone you love. Now quit thinking that you're a slut because you're not. You're my brother and the one I love."

"Quit saying corny things. By the way, I've been thinking…"

"You can think?"

"Haha, a dumb joke. Anyway, if you want to go to that medical school then I guess I'll go with you if you're so afraid of leaving me alone in this town. I'll try and get used to the city life."

"About that, I don't think we should move and I'll just drive into the city. It's only a 2 hour drive and the school is close to the city limits. I really don't want to move, I like being out here where it's not so crowded."

"Alright whatever floats your boat. It's fine with me."

"You like the second option better?"

"Yeah, we don't have to bother with packing and unpacking."

"But there's still the matter of the townsfolk. We still don't know if they will accept our relationship. They accepted my orientation but…I'm not so sure about us."

"Let's just see what happens. If they accept it, they accept it. If they don't then we could probably move to the city when they start threatening us. I don't care where we live, as long as I live with my big brother. "

"Well, little brother I was thinking the same thing. And about tomorrow, do you want to try and get out more. You can be outside with me but you need to try and see if you can be outside on your own."

"I'm not so sure…if I can. I guess I'll try but I don't think this stupid fear of getting raped won't go away."

"It will, I know you can overcome your fears, Sora. You just need a push to overcome it and I'll be your push."

"But what if it does happen again?"

"Now look who's doubting. Don't worry I won't let that happen. I won't let them lay a hand on you. I'll protect you."

"I really doubt you can try and make sure that happens all the time but…thanks for the comforting words. Now can we go to sleep? I'm seriously tired."

Leon looked over at the alarm clock on his nightstand. "Yeah, but it's only 9pm." The man turned his attention back to Sora seeing that the teen had suddenly fallen asleep while he was looking away. "Right, goodnight, Sora." Leon kissed the teen on the forehead and laid his head on his pillow, covering both of them with the blanket and eventually falling asleep himself.

They didn't care what happened. They didn't care what people thought of them. They just cared about being with one another. Both Leon and Sora truly loved each other.


End file.
